Un nuevo comienzo
by jennyvk92
Summary: Finn y Rachel empiezan su vida universitaria junto a sus amigos,son personas diferentes,de distintos mundos.¿Que pasaria si sus mundos se encontraran por el camino? /Fic Finchel,Klaine,Tike...
1. New beginning

**Hola! me llamo Jenny, y aqui os dejo un nuevo fanfic,principalmente es finchel,pero también hay mucho klaine, tike y nuevas parejas podrian surgir a lo largo de este fic también, este fic esta situado en el futuro, cuando finn y compañia se encuentran ya en la universidad**

**Aclaración: Los unicos que se conocen de antes son Finn,Kurt y Mike y por otro lado Rachel y Tina, los demás se acabaran encontrando con el tiempo :)**

**Agradeceria que dejarais un comentario para ver que os pareció,por si os gustaria que siguiera o si os gustaria que ocurriera algo,cualquier ayuda es bien recibida :)**

Era Sábado por la mañana y mi primer día de universidad,entrabamos dos días antes para poder conocer a nuestros compañeros de cuarto y poder familiarizarnos con este entorno,que a partir de este mismo día,pasará a ser nuestro hogar de aquí a los próximos 4 años.

Nací y me crié en Brooklin, y desde la temprana edad de 3 años sabía que mi sueño era la música,cantar y estar sobre un escenario, por desgracia no fui aceptada en Julliard o NYADA,pero conseguí entrar en la universidad de NYC, cual era mi tercera opción.

Por suerte no vengo sola,me acompaña mi mejor amiga desde los 6 años, ella se llama Tina, es muy reservada y timida, pero también tiene mucho talento y es una gran persona,desde el principio nos hicimos grandes amigas.

-Cariño ya estamos llegando- dijo mi padre desde el asiento delantero del coche interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Yo simplemente asentí, deseando de llegar pero también con bastante miedo a lo desconocido.

En cuanto llegamos ya ví a mi mejor amiga en la puerta con todas sus maletas y junto a sus padres,salí corriendo del coche para abrazarla.

-Hey Rach, que bien que ya estes aquí!

-Sí,estaba deseando llegar, no puedo esperar para ver nuestra habitación y darnos un recorrido por todo el campus.

Después de un rato de hablar con nuestros padres , ellos tuvieron que irse, ya no habia marcha atrás.

-¿Nerviosa?-Dijo Tina

-No tienes ni idea,pero vamos a que nos asignen nuestra habitación y podamos dejar estas maletas.

Al entrar al hall de entrada ya vimos a algunas personas cargadas con sus maletas y que estaban siendo asignadas a sus habitaciones.

-Diganme vuestros nombres señoritas-dijo la mujer que se encontraba en la recepción.

-Mi nombre es Rachel Berry,y ella es Tina Cohen-Chan.

-Bien primero os comentaré que el edificio de la derecha es para las chicas,y el de la izquierda para los chicos,cada planta tiene un baño comunitario, y el edificio donde se imparten las clases está a tan solo 5 minutos caminando por el campus,por lo que no hay perdida ninguna.

La mujer abrió un carpeta enorme en donde se encontraban todos nuestros datos.

-Bien Rachel Berry,su habitación es la 203,planta 2ª,y está compartiendo habitación con Santana López…

-Un momento-la interrumpí-pensé que mi amiga y yo ibamos a estar en el mismo cuarto ya que venimos de la misma ciudad y mandamos nuestra solicitud juntas.

-Lamento comunicarle señorita Berry,que el reparto de habitaciones se hacen por sorteo,no por orden de llegada de solicitud o por quien se lleva bien con quien, y desde este mismo momento las comunico que no hay cambios posibles de habitación, a no ser que fueran causas mayores.

-D e acuerdo…-dije no muy convencida mirando a Tina quien me daba una mirada de decepción.

-Bien entonces,Rachel Berry su habitación es la 203, 2ª planta y Tina Cohen-Chan, su habitación es la 435,4ª planta y su compañera de habitación se llama Brittany Pears.

Al momento nos dio nuestras respectivas llaves,y nos quedamos paradas sin saber que hacer.

-Ahora por favor,si no las importa,tengo a mas gente que atender,asi que vayan a sus habitaciones,y mañana a las 12:00 tienen una reunión con el decano para darles la bienvenida y ahí os resolverá todas las dudas que tengais.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias-dijo Tina tirandome del brazo.

-Vaya tía mas estirada ¿no?-dije en tono de burla.

-¡Rachel! Ella solo está haciendo su trabajo, venga vamos arriba.

-Si,si lo que tu digas-dije tirando de mis maletas hacia el ascensor.

Glee

-Vaya tía mas estirada-dije después de que la señorita del mostrador nos diera las llaves de nuestra habitación,que yo estaba compartiendo con un tal Noah Puckerman.

-Deja de quejarte y ayudame con la maleta- refunfuñó mi hermano

-Kurt, no te pesaría tanto si no llevaras ropa para las próximas dos decadas.

-Ja,ja muy gracioso,¿tu no sabes que incluso en la universidad hay que ir siempre arreglado?-me echó un vistazo de arriba abajo y resopló-claro tu que vas a saber,tienes un sentido de la moda horrible

Y este es mi hermano Kurt,bueno, hermanastro en realidad,mi madre y su padre se casaron hace 3 años,y aunque al principio no fué fácil, he acabo queriendo a Kurt como mi propio hermano,aunque siempre aproveche cada momento para meterse con mi forma de vestir,y este momento no podia ser menos.

-Kurt vale ya!yo visto como quiero,y tampoco creo que esté tan mal

-Quizás para Ohio,pero ya no estamos en Ohio más, ¡estamos en NYC!,la concreta jungla donde los sueños se hacen realidad!,y a ti no se te va a cumplir ninguno si sigues vistiendo chalecos y esas camisas a cuadros tan horrendas.

-Kurt puedes dejar de ser tan dramatico?,además no puedo vestir tan horrible cuando las chicas caen rendidas a mis pies-dije guiñandole un ojo.

-Puaj!, eso pasa porque con las chicas con las que te acuestas tienen igual o peor que tú el sentido de la moda,asi que tampoco me sorprende tanto.

-Lo que tu digas…vamos a subir ya, por cierto,¿Cuál es tu habitación?

-La 378,planta 3ª y la comparto con un tan Sam Evans.

-Hey Kurt,Finn!-se oyó una voz desde la entrada,me giré y vi a mi amigo Mike Chang corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Hey Mike!, llegaste hace mucho?

-Hace un rato, tío tienes que ver el campo de fútbol,es enorme!

-Esperame y voy contigo,tengo que ir a dejar las cosas en mi habitación,¿en cual estas tú?

-En la 198, con un tipo llamado Blaine, se le ve simpático aunque viste con pajarita,¿Quién viste con pajarita?

-Para tu información- interrumpió Kurt- las pajaritas son bastante elegantes,y aunque aún no conozco a ese tal Blaine,ya puedo imaginar que tiene mas sentido de la moda que tu y mi hermano juntos.

-Wow,vale…bueno Finn te espero aquí, no tardes mucho!

-Vale-dije metiendome en el ascensor con todas las maletas.

-Ok,2ª planta,aquí es donde me bajo-le dije a Kurt bajandome del ascensor- buena suerte con esas maletas!

-No Finn dijiste que ibas a ayud…!- y justo las puertas del ascensor se cerraron¡menos mal!

Llegué a mi habitación,metí la llave en la cerradura y al entrar ví que en la habitación ya había alguien, un chico con algo raro en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! Soy Finn,soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto,tu debes ser Noah Puckerman ¿verdad?

-Si,pero todo el mundo me llama Puck-dijo estrechandome la mano-¿De dónde eres Finn?

-Lima,Ohio ¿y tu?

-Texas,vine por una beca de Fútbol

-Yo también, además me han dicho que aquí las fiestas de fraternidad son bastante alucinantes.

-Vaya,asi que eres un rompe-corazones, creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

-Por lo que veo parace que tu también te llevas bastante bien con las chicas.

-¿Qué le voy a hacer? Soy irresistible.

-Si ya veo…-dije soltando una risita-hey! Te vienes a ver el campo de fútbol y asi te presento a mi amigo Mike,el también está aquí por la beca de fútbol y venimos juntos,él yo y mi hermano también.

-¿Tu hermano tiene una beca de fútbol también?

-No,mi hermano Kurt entró por una beca de música,es un gran cantante en realidad,y le encanta todo el mundo de Broadway y esas cosas…

-Ya veo…,bueno vamos a ver ese campo de fútbol o que?

-Si vamos!-dije saliendo de la habitación.

No podia quejarme,mi primer dia en la universidad habia sido muy bueno,y tenia el presentimiento de que acabaria haciendo buenas migas con mi compañero de cuarto.

Glee

Entré en la habitación, y me encontré con una chica morena hablando por su telefono en español.

La saludé con la mano,a lo que ella no hizo ningun amago de corresponder y siguio hablando.

Deje todas las maletas al lado de mi cama y empecé a echan un vistazo a la habitación,no se veía del todo mal,era bastante amplia para dos personas y las paredes estaba pintadas de un color amarillo,lo que lo hacia bastante agradable.

La latina dejó de hablar por el telefono y se me quedo mirando sin ninguna expresion en la cara.

-Ummm,hola!-dije acercandome a ella-soy Rachel,soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto.

-Yo soy Santana,y quiero dejarte varias cosas claras desde el principio para que no haya ninguna equiocación,lo primero,no me gusta que la gente toque mis cosas,por lo que esta mitad de la habitación es mia,la otra es tuya,yo no invado tu espacio tu no envades el mio¿ lo pillas?.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza no muy segura de que decir.

-Bien, segundo, cada vez que vayas a entrar al cuarto y veas un calcetín en el pomo de la puerta significa que estoy con algún chico,asi que te agredeceria que te buscaras otro sitio para dormir,a no ser que seas como esos friquis a los que les gusta ver a dos personas en plena accion,te lo dejo a tu eleccion pero ya te digo que no me voy a cortar un pelo solo porque estes tu. Y tercero, los fines de semana me gusta levantarme bastante tarde,por lo que no quiero oir ni un minimo ruido que provenga de esta habitación antes de las 3 de la tarde¿de acuerdo?

Y con esas salió de la habitación pegando un portazo,a eso se le llama no empezar con muy buen pie.


	2. Crush

**Hola! bueno lo primero es gracias a esas dos personas que dieron a esta historia como favorita, aunque si que me gustaria que me dejaran algun review para ver que les parece :), aqui os dejo el capitulo 2,donde hay varios encuentros... :)**

**Espero que os guste,y desde aqui un abrazo a mi lectora incondicional Julia! ;)**

-Lo que digo Tina, es el demonio personificado- después de mi desencuentro con mi compañera de habitación fui corriendo a encontrar a mi amiga para contarle lo sucedido y dar una vuelta por el campus.

-Tampoco puede ser tan mala,quizas tenia un mal dia…

-Tina,no, espera a conocerla y verás como me das la razó cierto,¿Cómo te fue a ti con tu compañera de cuarto?

-Bastante bien la verdad,digo,es un poco rara,no paró de hablar sobre su gato todo el tiempo,pero es bastante simpática… ¡Mira ahí está!, Brittany!-llamó mi amiga a una chica rubia que se encontraba sentada en un banco.

-Hola Tina!,estaba hablando con mis padres,les dije que me pasaran a Lord Tubbington pero el no quiso hablar conmigo,sospecho que está enfadado porque le escondí todos los cigarrillos…

-¿Quién es Lord Tubbington?,¿tu novio?- dije sin entender

-No!,Lord Tubbington es mi gato,aunque si le ves no le digas que te lo dije,el no lleva muy bien eso de ser un gato…además creo que está secretamente enamorado de mí,cada vez que traía un chico a casa se lanzaba directo a sus bolas…

-Eso es muy desagradable-dijo Tina arrugando el entrecejo

-Si,y desde el día que les llevaba a mi casa,no les volvía a ver más…aún no tengo ni idea de porqué

-Yo tampoco me imagino el porqué-dije aguantando una risita ganando un codazo de Tina.

-Brittany nos vemos luego en la habitación ¿vale?,estamos familiarizandonos con el campus aún.

-De acuerdo Tina, nos vemos luego,hasta luego Rachel un placer-dijo alejandose

-Guau! Pues si que es rara sí…

-Bueno dejala Rach,ella al menos así es feliz,vamos a seguir viendo el campus o que?

-Si señora-dije riendome y pasandola un brazo por el hombro.

Seguimos andando hasta llegar a un enorme campo de fútbol donde ya habían unos cuantos chicos alucinando con lo que tenían delante.

Tina estaba tan esimismada con todo a su alrededor que no percibió a un chico llendo directamente hacia su dirección y acabaron chocando callendo los dos al suelo.

-TINA!¿Estás bien?-dije corriendo para ayudarla

-Lo siento mucho,no iba prestando atención-dijo Tina con voz tímida aún en el suelo.

-No te preocupes,la culpa también ha sido mía, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba-dijo un chico asiático.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron todo alrededor de ellos se esfumó, se quedaron mirandose profundamente a los ojos por un buen rato, y yo de verdad pensé que se habían quedado petrificados,hasta que el chico asiático hizo el primer movimiento levantandose del suelo y tendiendo una mano a mi amiga para ayudarla a levantarse.

Tina se la tomó y ambos se pusieron de pie sonriendo de oreja a oreja, incluso desde aquí podia apreciar a Tina volviendose de un color rojizo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Mike,siento tener que habernos conocido así.

-Yo soy Tina,encantada de conocerte.

Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de que sus manos seguian unidas hasta que dos chicos,uno muy alto y otro con algo raro en la cabeza se acercaron llamando el nombre del chico asiático.

-Mike,tio ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo el mas alto de ellos,y por cierto bastante guapo.

-Ehhh,Finn,Puck,os presento a Tina,ibamos andando y chocamos sin querer,estaba comprobando si estaba bien y pidiendola disculpas-dijo lanzandole una sonrisa tímida a Tina.

-¿Y ella…?-dijo el chico alto mirando hacia mi dirección.

-Oh dios mio! Rachel habia olvidado completamente que estabas aquí-dijo Tina con una risita nerviosa.

-Ya me di cuenta hace tiempo Tina…yo soy Rachel Berry,amiga de Tina aunque ella se haya olvidado de mí-dije dirigiendome hacia los chicos.

-Yo soy Finn y él es Puck-dijo señalando al chico de la cosa rara en la cabeza.

-¿Puck? Que nombre es ese?

-¿Qué problema tienes con mi nombre?- dijo Puck visiblemente molestado por el comentario.

-Solo estoy diciendo que es un nombre muy raro para poner a un niño…

-Mi nombre es Noah Puckerman,pero todos me llaman Puck-dijo el chico.

-¿Y por qué Noah?

-Puck

-¿Qué dices Noah?-dije riendome,y haciendo reir también al chico alto,Finn.

-¿Te crees muy listilla berry?

-Rachel

-¿Cómo dices Berry?

-Buenos chicos basta ya-dijo Mike dando por acabada la conversación-¿vosotras sois de primer año aquí?

-Si,acabamos de venir hace unas horas y estabamos dando una vuelta por el campus-dijo Tina aún con esa sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

-¿Os habeis conocido hace unas horas y ya sois amigas? Wao!-dijo Noah burlonamente.

-Para tu información NOAH, Tina y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo,ambas venimos de Brooklin y las dos fuimos aceptadas aquí,¿ y vosotros qué?

-Finn y yo venimos desde Ohio,también somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo,venimos junto al hermano de Finn y a Puck le acabamos de conocer ya que es el compañero de cuarto de Finn-dijo Mike mirando directamente a Tina.

-Tio,tampoco hace falta que las cuentes cuantas veces has ido al baño hoy-dijo Noah con fastidio.

-Solo estoy siendo amable tío.

Finn que habia estado callado desde hace un rato rompió su silencio.

-¿Vinisteis aquí las dos solas?

-No exactamente-dije-mi primo también estudia aquí pero el es un año mayor.

-Eso está bien-dijo el chico dandome una sonrisa de medio lado,sin duda este chico era muy repente el móvil del chico empezó a sonar apartandose de nosotros para poder contestarlo.

-¿Qué vais a estudiar?-dijo Mike retomando la conversación.

-Estamos por una beca de música-dijo Tina, sin duda ese chico le habia llegado fuerte.

Finn volvió de donde estaba guardando su móvil en su bolsillo.

-Chicos debemos irnos,era mi hermano,habiamos quedado con el para cenar y nos está esperando.

-Vale pues hasta luego!, adiós Noah!-dije burlandome del chico de nuevo.

-Nos vemos pronto Berry-haciendo caso omiso de su comentario me di la vuelta y empece ha caminar cuando me di cuenta de que Tina no estaba di la vuelta y la vi aún hablando con Mike y como el chico la daba un trozo de papel,se despidieron y Tina vino corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa gigante.

-Vaya,veo que Mike y tu hicisteis buenas migas…-dije dandole con el codo.

-Rachel ¿tu crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Wooo,para el carro Tina,entiendo que el chico te guste,pero no lo ves un poco precipitado?

-No se ,pero era tan guapo,y fue como un flechazo,nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y ha sido como mágico Rach.

-Si, claro…-dije rodando los ojos.

-Solo porque tu no creas en el amor,no significa que no exista.

-creo que tengo razones para no creer en ello Tina,y lo sabes.

-Todos no son iguales,Jesse era un estupido,yo te lo dije hace mucho tiempo pero tu no me quisiste hacer caso.

-Podemos dejar de hablar de eso por favor?, por cierto,que fue ese trozo de papel que te dio Mike?

A mi amiga se le volvió ha iluminar la cara.

-Su teléfono,me dijo que le dejara un sms por si quiere que quedemos para tomar algo.

-Pues si que vais enserio,¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Rachel!

-Vamos!-dije riendo- he quedado con mi primo en la cafeteria y aun nose donde está

A los 10 minutos llegamos a la cafeteria donde vimos a mi primo sentado en una mesa con un café en la mano.

-Blaine!-dije acercandome por detrás asustandole.

-Jesus Rachel que susto me has dado!-dijo levantandose para abrazarme.

-Hey Blaine-dijo Tina

-Hola Tina como estas?

-Ella esta genial, ya ha ligado y es el primer dia-dije guiñandole un ojo.

-Wao eso esta muy bien Tina,¿Quién es?

-Su nombre es Mike, no se si le conoceras, es nuevo aquí también.

-Creo que si le conozco,de echo,es mi compañero de cuarto.

-¡¿QUÉ!-gritó Tina-¡lo dices enserio?

-Es un chico asiático verdad?-Tina asintió con la cabeza-entonces sí,es mi compañero de cuarto.

-El mundo es un pañuelo…-dije dando un sorbo a mi café y con la impresión de que este encuentro habia sido el primero de muchos.


End file.
